


The worst kind of dicks

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Excessive use of nicknames, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, The guys are dicks and they make Gavin cry, sort of more bromance then romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt on Tumblr asking for me to write a Mavin fic in which the guys are assholes to Gavin during a Let's Play and he starts to cry and Michael comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst kind of dicks

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if it sucks and is short.

It was a Friday at the Roosterteeth offices and a Let’s play was in progress. Gavin was doing great. The only thing he had left to do was find an obsidian block to win, he was underground searching franticly.

"And Gavin may or may not be closing in on victory." Geoff said in a surprised tone and hovering over him. Just as he said that he broke a block and was attacked. Four people were beating on him. 

As his minecraft character died and the respawn menu came up he cried out in anger. All the other guys except Michael, who was still digging for gold ore, laughed and divided Gavin’s’ gubbins between them. 

"You’re dumb as dicks." Geoff said laughing and going off to follow Ray ,who was now winning. 

"Do you even try?" Jack asked while gathering wood for his house. 

"Did you guys kill Gavin?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, now he’s gonna whine for the rest of the day." Ryan said chuckling and watching Ray place his tower.

Gavin didn’t think he could take any more abuse. It was now a constant everyday thing. He felt tears in his eyes but refused to let them know. This was almost as bad as the time they found his secret room.

Geoff announced the end of the video and Gavin got up to leave. 

"Where you going buddy?" Michael asking looking up at his friend. Everyone in the room looked at the two. 

"I just need a little break that’s all." Gavin said giving Michael an unconvincing half smile. After he left Michael frowned and tossed his controller on his desk. 

"You guys are the worst kind of dicks. I hope your proud." He said to the room and went after Gavin.

The British boy was outside the office setting on the curb looking at his feet. Michael could tell he had been crying. He moved a few steps closer him which alerted Gavin to his presence.

He wiped his eyes with his palms. 

"Hi Michael." He said giving him a watery smile. 

"Gavvers, if what they say bothers you so much why don’t you stick up for yourself?" Michael said setting down next to Gavin. 

"I dunno? Suppose I’m just used to it." Michael frowned. 

"That’s not a good thing," he sighed "and I know I’m guilty for it too." 

"Yeah but you’re my boy. It’s different when you do it." Michael smiled. 

"You’re damn right I’m your boy. You know what that means?" He asked.

"What Michael?" Gavin asked.

"It means that no matter how many people are assholes to you, including me, they still love you. That goes double for me cause I’m your little Michael." Gavin smiled and put his head on Michael’s shoulder.

"Love you too Michael." Gavin mumbled.

"God, we’re gay." Michael said after a minute. Gavin laughed.


End file.
